Another Way
by himitsutsubasa
Summary: Kyntak took care of the Lab on his own and faces the consquences. Six bumps into a man that looks just like him. "If I land a punch, would you protect me?" He asks. Syntax.
1. Chapter 1

Kyntak hit the ground running. The white robe he wore was leaving an uncomfortable breeze but he pushed harder. The cobblestones were cool and smooth under his feet but that didn't stop the stones from cutting. He risked a look back and saw the guards on motorbikes. _That's not fair. I'm just super human not Superman. _He rounded a sharp corner and skid to a halt almost barreling a man over.

"Sorry!" He looked up and saw The Face.

"Yes, now out of my way." The figure was Kyntak's height and only slightly heavier. The long, dark coat flapped silently in the fog. Kyntak heard the sound of tires screeching. The scent of burnt rubber hit his nose. The other man looked over his shoulder. "What is that?"

"If I land a punch, would you protect me?" Kyntak was desperate.

"No. Why would I?" The face contorted only slightly to be even more guarded. Kyntak took the chance and punched the person in the gut. Simultaneously, he whispered the gentleman's house code. When a sharp intake of breath met his ear, Kyntak knew all the surveillance paid off. He felt his knees go a little weak. This was actually happening. He was standing so close. The arms tightened around him in a bear hug.

"They're here." The person's whisper came out hoarse. And, the sound of guns clicking hit both of them.

"Release the prisoner!" One cried. He was a muscular fellow and slinging a Swan 158. The newest model, Kyntak noted grimly. From the sound of it, the detachment was only three soldiers all armored. The heart pressed against his chest thumped a bit faster but the grip didn't loosen.

"Why?" That person sounded threatening but passive. Typical.

"He escaped transport. Return him." Kyntak knew that was true. But, he wasn't a criminal. Far from it. And they knew that.

"Bail?" The guards stiffened. ChaoSonic didn't post bail for large offences. Since the arrest was a lie, where could they go?

"One million credits," they wearied. That would make a dent in any pocket book. But not this one, Kyntak grinned watching the conversation through a reflective, trash-bin lid. The person didn't let go.

"Wait a second." The grip loosened only slowly and reached toward a pocket. He tossed a loose wad of bills at the soldiers. They scattered, blinding them for a second. Gunfire tore though a few bills. Only a few bills. The targets were long gone.

And then two fists slammed into them. One smashed the shatterproof helmet sending cracks across the surface. The soldier was blinded by the web of hairline fractures. A quick knee to the chin knocked him out. He didn't even press the safety. The other got a soldier in the neck. It slowed enough to not crush his trachea but to effectively cut off oxygen. He tried to swing his gun around but had it yanked out of his grip. Kyntak sent a kick into the final soldier's abdomen while another fist pin wheeled into the side of the head and smashed it against a wall. A sickening crunch resounded as the plastic was crushed. The soldier staggered and fell dropping his gun, before dropping to the ground. Kyntak watched his rescuer check the bodies for a pulse. Satisfied, he stood.

"Who are you?" The dark coat set him out of the crowd gathering at the entrance to the street. Their eyes met. Kyntak nodded and started in a jog. The person kept pace.

"Kyntak." Kyntak kept up a brisk jog and the person stayed in pace. The person started to speak but Kyntak interrupted. "I know who you are." The face changed to contemplative. It was interesting to see.

"Agent Six of Hearts, may I say it is a pleasure to meet you?" Six pumped his legs and Kyntak not breaking a sweat kept up.

* * *

><p>Kyntak made the skipping lope it took to reach the front steps. The land mines were activated and wouldn't deactivate until they turned off the keypad on the porch. Six made the steps look easy and Kyntak cautiously followed. Six stepped aside at the keypad. Kyntak entered the code and scanned his fingers. A perfect match. Kyntak chuckled and knew he had the right man. It couldn't be anyone else. They disarmed the many locks and bolts that kept the door shut. The door popped open and Kyntak stepped in after Six.<p>

"Let's get you some clothes." Soon Kyntak was out of his robe and into Six's clothes. He wore a pair of gray sweat pants and a dark t-shit. They were a perfect fit of course. Six stared a bit and his face morphed.

"Who are you?" The voice was measured and concealed all that was underneath.

"You heard of Project Falcon? It was a division of ChaoSonic Labs." And Six's eyes almost pooped out of his head. "Yeah, I blew them up. I thought you might appreciate it. They had your DNA. Well, our DNA." Kyntak looked at the room. It had a closet and sparse furniture. There was a firm, metal framed cot. In the corner sat a desk with a computer. "Sparse, huh? You know, for an insanely rich guy you don't spend a lot." Kyntak stroked the computer chair. "How much do you have?" He looked back to see Six leap at him. Kyntak dodged and swing his leg out. The foot caught Six and Kyntak pulled him into a tight grip. Six struggled and managed to free an arm. A fist slammed into Kyntak's face and sent stars into his vision.

He slammed down, reaching for the arm. When he caught it, Kyntak slammed Six against a wall, both arms behind him. "I'd be gentler, if I had something to eat." His stomach growled a little. Six acknowledged it with a grunt.

"I will release you. Do not fight. I can pin you down a hundred different ways and torture you a hundred more. That is just what I learned in the past few days. But, I only need one to make you scream my name got it?" A grunt came from Six. Kyntak, taking it as a yes, released him.

Six turned and pitched a punch. Kyntak grabbed it and threw Six's arms over his head. "The slave trade teaches you things," he growled. Six paled visible when he realized Kyntak was holding his arms up in an iron grip. There was no struggle only determination. Kyntak grinned.

"I'm not going to rape you. Just shake you up." Kyntak released Six's arms. Six didn't fight but he stomped on Kyntak's foot, on his way past.

* * *

><p>"Kyntak, I suppose you can tell me everything over dinner?" Six stood in the doorway, fighting the instinct to bolt and start a new life as Argent Soh. A murmur came from behind.<p>

Kyntak followed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Six dug around his refrigerator and pulled out some homemade GM vegetable soup. He watched it twirl in the microwave and pondered the situation. A person he didn't know crashed into him in a narrow alley wearing nothing but a white robe. The person then proceeded to extort money and protection from him. Then, came the big reveal: they were test tube twins.

_King is going to have a field day with this. _He thought bitterly. A random stranger dropped into his life expecting help. Great. To tell the truth, the story was plausible. The intruder, as he referred to Kyntak, was physically fit. The standard that was achieved by vigilantes, assassins, and the ChaoArmy was etched into the man's every muscle. Six wasn't surprised to see a body as tough as his own when Kyntak changed. He had looked away for modesty's sake, but a strategically placed mirror completely voided any assistance the gaze aversion had done. The intruder looked like him, if you dyed the hair black and removed the stubble. Then there was the fact, he bested Six in a fight and kept up in running. Six had been full out sprinting but this intruder kept up easily. The last bit about Project Falcon really sealed the deal. He had a twin, he didn't need Sherlock Holmes to tell him that.

Kytak sat at a little table in the kitchen, eyes glued to the television broadcasting the news. He barely looked from the screen as Six slid him a cup of soup. They were broadcasting the new developments of Chaosonic policy. The ad for Chaosonic Citizen Cards appeared on screen. Kyntak finally started slurping the chalky mixture.

Six realized this was easy to believe the thing sitting across from him wasn't real. Just a sleep deprived hallucination. He recalled that he clocked in five hours of sleep the night before. That was more than enough. Damn.

"So how did you end up in the Lab?" Six asked keeping his tone level.

"We were all separated by an orchestrated fire. You see I was picked up by a carrier and left in an orphanage. I realized I was different and it didn't take long to see there were people after me. But, in a sea of grimy, greedy faces how can you pinpoint one? So I grew up pick pocketing and eventually I decided to find out whom or what made me. Childhood stupidity. I joined the army because the last place they would look would be amongst their men. I worked up to private security. Captain, if you would like to address me as so." Six sent him a withering look. This was turning into a memoir, not a summary. Kyntak took the hint.

"Oh, I just got promoted. I worked at a diversion Lab a few months after I passed training and was at the right place at the right time afterwards. I figured out where the people who created me were. It was easy and soon I was sipping tea with Crexe, head of the project." He clarified for Six's sake. When Six nodded he continued, "I found some C4 planted, it in the Lab, and blam. They were gone. I checked the rubble. There is no case of our DNA structure left." Kyntak stirred his soup. "Did you make this yourself? It's a little pasty." Six's glare stopped his Iron Chef-esque criticism.

"Okay, back to the story, I saw a few reports on you in a database. You had stellar statistics and money beyond any orphan's dreams. And you were my age? I knew you were like me. So I started surveillance on you as a part time thing. Eventually, I blew them up because, hey, I thought you might like the gesture. Unluckily, I was not trained in explosives. It detonated a little late sending me flying, which is a great feeling by the way, and the guards caught up to me and my many bruises. They didn't' know what to do since everything was destroyed, Sevadonn, our brother but he wasn't as nice or as handsome as myself, Crexe and Ludden were dead, best move was to sell me off and say I blew myself up. I was just a stupid kid right? So I got into the slave trade. I escaped, met you, and am sitting in your kitchen drinking watery chalk."

He wrapped up his story and planted a big red bow on top. Six let his brain process the information. So there was another one. Sevadonn. Interesting. Everything sounded right and if it was true then Six owed the intruder.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Kyntak shook his head.

"I sold my place for C4. It didn't fetch much and I didn't expect to survive. It was supposed to look like I found the bomb and was running away for help when it went off." Kyntak laughed bitterly, "You can't die when you want to." He turned suddenly serious and looked into Six's eyes. Six felt naked under his layers.

"I'm glad I met you, even if it was by extortion." The words rang true and surprisingly Six didn't feel disgusted that this man was so close. _Too close._ Six leaned back in his chair giving some space between himself and the predator closing in.

"You know, you are exactly as I imagined you." Kyntak picked up the cup and walked over to the sink. The heavy atmosphere was gone. All that remained was a stale, bitter taste.

"Sleep on the couch. I'll give you a million credits. Just be out by morning. The deal was to protect you and I have done that." Six placed his cup beside Kyntak's and started on the dishes. Kyntak grabbed a towel and started drying the spoons. When everything was done, Kyntak flopped uncomplainingly on the couch. It was already past midnight and Six needed to be in the office at seven. Six hiked up to his bedroom and fell asleep clutching the gun under his pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, he woke at five, as usual. But as unusual, there was a rich, salty smell that wafted from the kitchen. He quickly showered and changed noticing the bath stall was still a bit damp. At least his tooth brush wasn't. Down stairs, he saw one of the most surprising sights. Kyntak was in nothing but a pair of navy boxers and cooking bacon.<p>

"I used your shower." Kyntak checked the sizzling bacon before flipping it. When turned again he took a good look at Six's face before looking down. "Crap! Sorry, I'm used to wearing nothing but boxers in the morning."

"Each to his own," Six said flipping on his laptop. His gloved hands deftly typed in a code and accessed his bank account. "What is your private account code? One that you are sure ChaoSonic isn't watching." Kyntak called out a series of senseless numbers and letters. Six keyed it all in and clicked send.

"One million is in your account." Kyntak placed the bacon strips on a plate and placed the plate on the table. It joined a mouth watering bounty of toast, scrambled eggs, omelets, sausage, and pancakes. Kyntak grinned as he poured cups of coffee for the both of them. Six's face reverted to calm and composed as he bit into the toast. Warm, buttery, and crisp it was just as he liked it. Six didn't indulge but it brought back memories of Sunday mornings with King when he was a kid. The bacon was crispy and salty and the eggs were cooked to perfection. Kyntak looked at him smugly as he ate his own breakfast.

"I went to the market. I hope you don't mind that I took your car."

"As long as you weren't conspicuous, I think I'll be fine." Kyntak seemed to consider him for a moment while drinking his coffee.

"What about you?" Six looked up.

"What 'what' about me?"

"Where's your big tragic back story?" Six fingered the dog tags around his neck.

"I was picked up by King of Hearts. He raised me and I repay the favor by working for Deck." Kyntak nodded.

"You are the vigilantes that shut down a few companies. I heard Earle Shuji died last month. I suppose that was your doing?" Six nodded grimly. Kyntak finished his toast and coffee. Six thought of how their tastes were similar despite their upbringings. Kyntak grinned as he cleared his place at the table.

"You are everything that I imagined. Cool, calm, and collected." He started the tap and Six finished hurriedly glancing at the clock. He would still be early if he avoided the traffic. They finished cleaning in a companionable silence. Six went upstairs to change and grabbed the bag he packed the night before. It was filled with clothes and an application for a triple C. He tossed the bag at Kyntak as he opened the door. Luckily, fellow decided to get dressed. They exited the small armored house and locked up.

"What's this?" Kyntak looked though the bag. Six went to his car and slipped in.

"A new start," he said. The form was blank. A new identity, a new life was waiting for Kyntak.

"Thank you." Kyntak was out the door and walking on the street. Six was in his car driving away.

They went in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Syntax. SixKyntak or Kyntak/Six

Wall is up.

I will get the next bit up as so as physically possible.


	2. Chapter 2

In his office, Six tapped away at his computer. His hands were gloved like always, but the plastic seemed to be a little tight. _I doubt my hands have grown. More likely the gloves are a size too small._ Six checked the box and lo and behold he was right. They weren't the usual one size fits all.

His phone beeped and a message appeared on screen.

_Meet me in my office. –King_

Six knew this could only be about one thing. The withdrawal he made that morning. He didn't want to explain his sudden generosity but would have to now.

He switched off the computer and locked up his office. It was a dim room with nothing but a desk set and a computer. He went to the largest office on the floor King's. He waited at the door. The cameras, which were virtually silent, scanned him before disarming the lock. If he moved before they were done a huge voltage of electricity would turn him into a lightening rod.

Six heard the click as the door disarmed and stepped into the office. King was glaring at the screen and tapping away with a ferocity that only accompanied video games. He must have failed the level because he suddenly jerked up and saw Six in the guest chair. He quickly composed himself.

"You don't know why you're here." He gave Six a curious look. "Or maybe you do. But it has to deal with your transaction this morning." Six nodded. King sighed.

"You know we monitor your income and spending to look for irregularities. So this is a huge thing for us. All of a sudden our star agent is dropping one million credits into an unmarked account, we have cause to worry. You don't want the Spades catching on." Six let King do all the talking. So far they didn't get to why.

"Project Falcon could be after you and if you make an enemy of the Deck, I can't help you. We could both be in the Visitor's center." Despite the name, visitors were rarely ever visitors. And Six coul sense what was coming.

"So, why?" The big question. Six wondered the same thing. Why did he help Kyntak? Why did he help the guy start over? Why was he doing all of this for person he didn't very much like?

Six pulled in the nearest excuse. "His name is Kyntak. He is a Project Falcon kid. I thought about his story and it all seems plausible. He said he blew up the Lab. He was captured and escaped. Then he went and assaulted me in my own home. His personality is strange. But, all the while, he is a blonde version of me. I am not joking when I say that. We look identical." Six couldn't believe he was admitting all of that. But if there was anyone he could tell about Kyntak, it was King. King nodded slowly.

"So your mirror image attacks you and you help him start over by giving him money?" It sounded completely idiotic. "If I didn't know better, I would say you are absolutely insane."

"He did blow up a ChaoSonic facility for me." Six muttered under his breath. He didn't need King to tell him he was crazy. It was already proven with his actions.

"I trust you." King said the three words with conviction. "If you believe he is your brother, I have no qualms about you helping him. Just try to lay low. Go home early and relax. This is probably a strange day for you." Six nodded and left the office.

Strange wore a white robe and navy boxer shorts.

* * *

><p>He listened to the echoes in the car park. There were none. He could be as silent as he wanted to when he wanted to. It was the problem of making him want to. Everything seemed to be bigger and more dramatic with him around.<p>

There was the soft sound of an elevator opening and a person stepping out. The person was dark haired and sported a dark coat. Perfect. He watched the person stop. The sound of the car unlocking reverberated though the plaza. There was a pin drop silence as they both waited. Then, he got in with one fluid motion and the hidden observer watched him drive away.

"Everything that I imagined."

* * *

><p>Syntax. SixKyntak or Kyntak/Six

Wall is up.


	3. Chapter 3

Six didn't want to go home. He wanted to do something. There was a gnawing feeling in his chest and it only grew since the morning. It was as if the last night with Kyntak left a gaping hole in his chest. _I don't even like him._ He continued driving. Soon, he would hit the sea wall but until then he would keep his foot on the accelerator. It bothered him how the single encounter had changed him. Made him reckless and stupid. _I'll blame him all I want. _He thought, fuming.

_But that won't change the fact I helped him on blind faith._ Where was the suspicious Six? The one that didn't trust anyone but King? The one who would triple check any alibi before letting it loose? Six sighed and took his foot off the accelerator. No need to go and get killed. He eventually turned around and started driving, not caring where he went.

He stopped as soon as her recognized the cityscape. If there was one thing funny about the City it was the old cobble stone roads. They all led back to one place. It was just a matter of time before you got there. He got out of his car. Midday was ling past but he wasn't hungry. There was another typed of hunger he had to attend to. He slipped though the Triple C checkpoint glad that it hadn't registered any bells. Leaving the roaches to their job he meandered through the back alleys until he reached the central plaza. It was the place every road led back to. He was surprised to see things were different. There were fewer homeless people and more young people in the area. A few rich kids scooted along in Wanderers. Farther along there was a blind man, still only thirty, begging for alms. _You are dealt your cards and must play your hand._ Six thought gravely.

_World War III shall be between _the haves_ and _the have-nots_. _Who said that? He tried to remember. Six was just about to sit on one of the many benches when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You thought you could get away?" A tall red head stood behind him. This fellow was a good 30 centimeters taller than Six. "Don't try to run there are guns trained on you right now." A round cylinder brushed against his spine for emphasis. "You know, you should be glad that the buyer still wants you after that stunt you pulled. Dying you hair was a nice touch. I almost didn't recognize you."

_They think I'm Kyntak._ Yep, there was the family resemblance, he thought bitterly. That and there was some crazy psycho out there that liked screwing teenage boys. In his peripheral vision, he saw there were a few discreet guns. They were mostly hidden in jackets. If there wasn't one pressed up against his back he would have tried to run. There was a chance he could out run the bullets.

The gun nudged him forward. Six walked at a marching pace. The kidnapper was probably concealing the gun somehow. It would explain why no one was screaming and running for their lives. There wasn't much he could do but go along until he saw an opening. _Go home early and relax? So much for that._

He saw a familiar head of blonde hair and almost cried out. The person turned and looked at him. Not Kyntak. Now he felt something sinking in his stomach. He regretted kicking Kyntak out. Who was going to realize that he wasn't home? The cockroaches that made it past the electric grates couldn't call the Deck.

He sighed letting bygones be bygones. They were approaching a white van. He could escape now. He felt the metal press into his back again. Never mind. The kidnapper was standing too far behind and the gun was at the one place on his back that he couldn't quite reach.

Six got into the van cursing himself. A sweet smell assaulted his nose. A fabric was held against his nose and he felt his knees weaken. He stopped breathing and started counting. Chloroform would knock a person out after a certain number of breaths. He counted until he knew exactly when he should. Tumble. A person caught him and he slowed his breathing. Perfect. He could… never mind. They tied his hands up securely and checked his pockets. Six cursed that his first escape plan failed so quickly. A bag was placed over his head. Great, now his vision was gone too. Six was thrown into the back of the van and left there. He counted and memorized the turns. He was on 189,643 when the car stopped. There was a yelp and another body was tossed into the car.

"Imagine we got two for the price of one. I hope the buyer likes twins." A true psycho. He froze. Wait, what? Two for the price of one? That meant… He wiggled until the bag was off his head. Tied up beside him was a familiar, unconscious blonde.

* * *

><p>Syntax. SixKyntak or Kyntak/Six

Wall is up.

**The next chapter will be rated mature for cursing. **

**The one after that will be the same chapter, except where you get "*bleep* *bleep*" you will see "ugly pudding" or some other comical insult. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is unedited for profanity. I would like to thank several people, who will remain unnamed because they have no idea they helped me, and the internet for helping me come up with the proper profanities. **_

* * *

><p>"Morning, sunshine." Kyntak was sitting up. He was still tied up despite gnawing at his bonds for over ten minutes. The rope was made of thin plastic fibers coiled around each other. It was the kind used in hiking gear. Six seemed to come around. It almost broke his heart when he saw the greatest Deck agent struggle to sit up in a moving vehicle.<p>

"What?" Six was probably still confused by the second round of gas. Kyntak knew it did that to him the first time. Kyntak stayed silent. Six surveyed the back of the van. It was out fitted like a metal box with only a vent for air. A bit of dim light streaked though the slats.

"They sent in a second round of gas. This one weakens you. Don't bother with the rope. It's you'll have rope burns before you can say, 'I just got sold to a madman'." Six took his word for it and stopped struggling. "How did you get captured?"

"They thought I was you." Six smirked. An expression Kyntak found a bit irritating but welcome in the situation. "Apparently, creepy old men like you."

"It's so hard to be so beautiful. Why couldn't I have been less blessed with charm, looks, and humor?" Kyntak faked a dramatic swoon, trying to lighten the mood. Six didn't laugh.

"Are we going to get out of here?" Kyntak shrugged. At least the left his upper arms free, though it didn't do much good.

"I don't' see you going to work tomorrow." A silence filled the box. Six fidgeted.

"And what else do you see?"

"I see you professing you undying love for me, as I take you in the back of your car."

"Are you joking?"

"No." Six's face clouded over.

"Of course, I'm joking. I don't' swing that way, usually." Which was completely true. His female to male ratio was two to one. Great, considering he only had three sexual relationships so far. And he was a firm believer in the use of condoms. That didn't brighten Six's mood any. Kyntak sighed, "Everybody's a critic."

* * *

><p>The car wound to a stop. The door opened and bright light filled the car. Kyntak mentally calculated that it was an abandoned factory from the support beams, which covered about twenty percent of the land in the City. It would have been a good two to three hour drive but not more judging from the light outside. It was daylight and daylight ended around seven this time of year.<p>

"We're near one of those GM parks." Six muttered. That explained why there was no fog. This one had to be situated fairly high. They looked at each other. There was only one factory in a three hour radius that fit the description. They knew where they were. Now, how to escape. Kyntak watched as truck pulled up. It was one of the huge four by elevens that carted animals across the City. He had a bad feeling about this. Three guards, including the red head that knocked him out, made them get out and kneel execution style. The rest were helping a new crew unload large orange boxes.

"I can't believe you eyes are still open." A foot hit him in the stomach. The red head smirked and hit him again with greater force. "You little bastard, see this?" He held up a bandaged hand. "This is your doing. If you don't fetch something nice, I'll do worse to you."

"Please, whatever you do, don't make me go near the person who did that to your face." Kyntak shivered. Six elbowed him sharply.

"Okay, then, I'll hurt your little look-alike." Red, as Kyntak dubbed him, grabbed Six by the hair and hauled him to his feet. A gasp was cut off when Six bit his tongue. Kyntak knew it hurt, and for some reason it hurt too.

"Oh, you're angry. Huh? What if I do this?" A knife glided across Six's neck and they couldn't do a thing about it. Not with guns pointed at their skulls. Six didn't whimper or make any sound. He just looked calm. Classic Six.

"You looked pissed," Red smirked. Kyntak tried to control his face. "Oh, you are pissed." The knife did a little dance n Six's cheek. Kyntak only watched as Six gritted his teeth and bore it. It was horrifying.

"You like him don't you?" The voice turned taunting.

"Two little twins are sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Red sang the annoying childhood ditty. The other guards looked bored at his antics. But they didn't stop pointing their guns at them.

"It must have been wonderful telling mummy, you little prick. What did she say when she found out you were a queer? How about when you liked your brother? Your twin? It must have been fun telling her you like shoving your dick up his ass." Kyntak gritted his teeth. _Don't' let him get to you._

He wasn't paying attention to the taunts. As much as they were annoying, they were a distraction. He was focusing on Six's blinking. Every soldier learned ChaoCode, Kyntak was rusty but he deciphered the message.

_I got fone._

Close enough. Spelling didn't matter when you were about to die.

"And what about when your father found out you screwed your mother?" Kyntak asked cheekily. That earned him a smarting kick to the jaw. He was surprised it didn't take out his whole mouth. But, as long as Red was abusing him, he wasn't abusing Six. He got back up.

"You little mother fucker, I'm going to make sure you get sold. That old fart can break you in all he likes." He didn't use "fart", but used his f-word of choice. Kyntak decided it would have been better if the man had used "fart". It would show a broader vocabulary.

"At least, he has dick," Kyntak retorted. He got another kick for that one. This time it got his side. But, he sat up again. Six looked a bit surprised. Kyntak smirked, hoping it would convey that it was all part of his plan.

"Well, I'm gonna fuck you good. You're going to watch him fuck your little boy toy right here." He tightened his grip on Six's head, absolutely livid. _Perfect._

"You better up the ante. Otherwise, I'll be disappointed." Kyntak faked a sigh. "You just can't perform. That's why you're in this business. To screw little boys. Not too little or it's wrong. You sicken me." Kyntak got a solid kick to the chest. Six landed on the floor beside him. Kyntak sat up.

"Better than a whore who bought his position." A blow hit him in the face, knocking him back. A wild look entered Six's eyes as he scrambled to get near Kyntak.

"Kyntak?" Six was cradling his head and checking for long term damage. "Your jaw is swelling. Are you feeling alright?" Kyntak nodded.

"Oh, look, your little girlfriend is worried. Don't cry or your mascara will drip." Red gave a cackling laugh. Six ignored him and winked at Kyntak. A silent assurance.

"I bet you let him fuck you. You're a dirtier mother fucker than I thought. You like it when his dick is up your ass." He leered at Six. "If you want a real man, come lookin' for me. I'll fuck you good. I'll fuck you real good."

Kyntak was more sitting up and his face was buried in Six's shoulder. Six stoked Kyntak's hair gently. Kyntak felt the warm touch. It was comforting and drained the pain out of his cracked ribs. Six's face turned calculating. Finally, he spoke.

"I would rather learn to play a harpsichord."

Six's retort must have hit a nerve. For a second, Red looked red, then beet, then maroon. He had no idea what a harpsichord was but he knew an insult.

"I'm going to shoot you." And the gun was pointed at Six's head. Then it moved to Kyntak's, which rested over his heart.

"Red! Stop hurting the inventory and help open these boxes." Kyntak removed his face from Six's shoulder. Red was actually that abusive monster's name. _That was a plot twist._

"Told you, I knew what I was doing." Kyntak muttered triumphantly. He made no move to extract himself from Six's hug. It was awkward because they were still tied up but they made it work.

"You never said anything of the sort." Six chuckled. Six started shifting and Kyntak finally moved. He turned to see what was behind him. There were at least twenty crates. The ones that were being opened shocked them despite knowing what was in them.

Children. For the slave trade. Kyntak felt sick to his stomach. Out there was some sicko who got off on watching little kids give him, or each other, blowjobs. It was disgusting.

"Are you seeing this?" Kyntak maneuvered until he sat beside Six and nodded. They were all still children. There were mostly girls but over forty percent of the cargo was male. The youngest one looked about five and the eldest was an early pubescent girl. There really were some sickos out there.

"The Deck still handles missing persons, right?" Kyntak inquired. Six looked startled. Kyntak sighed. He would have had to tell Six eventually.

"Yes." The voice was almost in audible. Six turned and let Kyntak dig the phone out of his pocket. The remaining guards herded them into a cage and left them there. Then they turned their backs. One walked off to unload more children the other stood guard over the most valuable pieces. A set of twins, especially good looking ones, was hard to come by. Sure the guard was not paying attention to them. Kyntak started tapping away and waited for a dial tone. Unluckily the receiving end was not text enabled. He motioned for six to start shouting abuse. It would help distract the guard. Every victim shouted it was just a matter of ignoring them, which was exactly what they wanted. A familiar voice came on the line.

"Grysat." Kyntak grinned. Six kept watch for the guards. At least he wasn't beaten up. Kyntak dropped his voice to a whisper. The hoarseness of his voice disguised it as well.

"Grysat. It is I, the Joker. I should inform you that agent Six of Hearts and company have uncovered a child slavery ring. They are located at the abandoned north warehouse by the GM Park. Trace the call for the exact address. The company has been harmed. There is no damage to Agent Six. Come quickly." There was a voice in the other end but he hung up that was plenty of time for Grysat to trace the call. Hopefully, he could get help in time. He turned to see Six stare at him accusingly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Joker?" He asked.

"You finally recognize my sense of humor. I knew you would come around." A steely silence greeted him. "You wouldn't believe me." Six sighed and conceded.

"Why aren't you surprised about Grysat?" It was Kyntak's turn to play twenty questions.

"I was informed of his status." Kyntak nodded. His jaw was starting to ache a little.

"Don't tell."Kyntak ordered in as superior voice as he could muster.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Six muttered. Kyntak put his hand son a set of bars and pulled. They widened slightly underneath his touch. Six joined him glad the metal bars surrounded all sides. They could slip out the back. After around twenty minutes of straining they made a hole large enough for one of them to slip through at a time. Six got out first and Kyntak followed. The guard hadn't turned around. They edged around one of the left over boxes.

"What's the plan?" Kyntak asked. He had no idea what to do next. He only got as far as getting out of the cage. Six was supposed to figure out the rest. _Come to think of it, where is he?_

A red sports car with dark tinted windows pulled into the warehouse. Several of the children, who weren't lucid from drugs, yelped as it almost hit them. They scrambled backwards car the car stopped with a screech. Out stepped a middle aged man. No doubt rich but he was like any man toughing on fifty. His hair was thinning and his head was bald on top. The suit was a tight around the stomach. Other than his creepy desire to see young children violated, he was seemed like a successful business man.

"Where is my precious blonde?" Kyntak shivered for real this time. This man came here for him. red ran up apparently eager to curry favor.

"I found him, sir. He was just hiding in one of the crates, sir." Kyntak thought of a few words for that obsequious toad. "He has a twin, sir. A dark haired one." The man stopped mid-step.

"Twin?" They started describing Six and going over prices. Six reappeared dressed in the armor of the guards. It was basic stuff and a mask. They were meant to disguise not protect, Kyntak noted as Six dragged a body into a crate.

"There's a headset and I'm patched through to King," Six whispered. "He's listening in. They will be here in less than ten minutes. Helicopter with the Hearts will make it fast. A truck to carry those people to the visitor's center should be here in thirty", Six explained. The sky outside was growing dark. The guard had ignored them for a half hour at least. Kyntak noticed the music player sticking out of his pocket. No wonder why he hadn't heard a thing.

"You know, I should really meet him King sounds like a great guy. If I'm going to be your long lost twin I should meet the parents." Six rolled his eyes. And a buzz came from the headset.

"He would like to meet you too," Six relayed. The voices on the other side of the box were still talking prices. They kept at it for a bit longer.

"I would like to see my pets," the potential buyer, and certified cnidarian, wanted to check out the cage. Kyntka felt a hand on his collar and Six shoved him roughly into the open.

"I caught him. He was trying to escape again." Six held the grip of Kyntak's shirt. Kyntak was surprised to feel it didn't hurt very much. But it probably looked painful. He did his best to look tired and hurt. It wasn't hard.

"What happened?" The man was practically jumping out of his shoes. "My precious blonde is nothing like the pictures!" Kyntak lolled his head over to one side revealing his jaw. "He has been beaten! Guard, what is the meaning of this?" Six acted surprised.

"I saw the cage was empty and I heard moaning. I found him this way, sir. His previous handler must have done this." Red looked angry. But, the buyer was furious.

"Mr. Red, you claimed you would handle him. Yet, here he is already broken! What were you thinking? I wanted him in good condition not like this." He gestured angrily to an uncertain Six and a half dead Kyntak. "If this is how you treat your pets, I shall not buy from you again." _That would be wonderful._ Kyntak thought.

Six loosened his grip and tapped Kyntak's neck. One, two, three. ETA was three minutes.

"I would like to examine him, now." The man was demanding to see Kyntak strip. Red, though angry motioned for Kyntak to take his shirt off. Kyntak did to uncomplainingly. Bruises riddled his chest and stomach.

"Oh, gods." The man was shocked for a second. He looked at Six, who looked at Red, who glared at Kyntak, who was counting down the seconds to freedom. Six put a protective arm over his shoulders. One tap. One minute. "Take off your pants. I want to see the full damage." Kyntak shook his head and lifted a pants leg. His thigh and shin were covered in bruises.

"For five hundred thousand credits, I will not buy him. I refuse." Kyntak smirked at Red. Red who glowered the whole time pulled out a gun.

"You don't want him. Fine. He's better dead." The gun trained on Kyntak's bare chest. "Sayonara." Kyntak held his breath.

"Freeze!"

A dozen Falcon O185's were trained on them. Six removed his helmet to reveal a damp mop of black hair. Kyntak straightened and loosened his muscles.

Six asked, "Do you want this one?"

Kyntak grinned. "Of course." He pulled his shirt over his head.

"First of all, I am worth a lot more than 500,000 credits. Secondly, you could only wish I was for sale. Thirdly, you are all under arrest."

Red glowered from under his brows but dropped his gun. "Ha ha."

Hearts started arresting every adult in sight. A few agents started calming the children. A tall Caucasian male walked up to Six and Kyntak. He looked somewhere over forty to Kyntak.

"I am Agent King of Hearts. You must be Kyntak. Six said you were his spitting image. He wasn't joking."

"And you definitely look like you raised Six. You have the 'oh god, not another one' look on your face." Six stomped on his foot.

* * *

><p>Syntax. SixKyntak or Kyntak/Six

Wall is up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The clean version.**_

* * *

><p>"Morning, sunshine." Kyntak was sitting up. He was still tied up despite gnawing at his bonds for over ten minutes. The rope was made of thin plastic fibers coiled around each other. It was the kind used in hiking gear. Six seemed to come around. It almost broke his heart when he saw the greatest Deck agent struggle to sit up in a moving vehicle.<p>

"What?" Six was probably still confused by the second round of gas. Kyntak knew it did that to him the first time. Kyntak stayed silent. Six surveyed the back of the van. It was out fitted like a metal box with only a vent for air. A bit of dim light streaked though the slats.

"They sent in a second round of gas. This one weakens you. Don't bother with the rope. It's you'll have rope burns before you can say, 'I just got sold to a madman'." Six took his word for it and stopped struggling. "How did you get captured?"

"They thought I was you." Six smirked. An expression Kyntak found a bit irritating but welcome in the situation. "Apparently, creepy old men like you."

"It's so hard to be so beautiful. Why couldn't I have been less blessed with charm, looks, and humor?" Kyntak faked a dramatic swoon, trying to lighten the mood. Six didn't laugh.

"Are we going to get out of here?" Kyntak shrugged. At least the left his upper arms free, though it didn't do much good.

"I don't' see you going to work tomorrow." A silence filled the box. Six fidgeted.

"And what else do you see?"

"I see you professing you undying love for me, as I take you in the back of your car."

"Are you joking?"

"No." Six's face clouded over.

"Of course, I'm joking. I don't' swing that way, usually." Which was completely true. His female to male ratio was two to one. Great, considering he only had three sexual relationships so far. And he was a firm believer in the use of condoms. That didn't brighten Six's mood any. Kyntak sighed, "Everybody's a critic."

* * *

><p>The car wound to a stop. The door opened and bright light filled the car. Kyntak mentally calculated that it was an abandoned factory from the support beams, which covered about twenty percent of the land in the City. It would have been a good two to three hour drive but not more judging from the light outside. It was daylight and daylight ended around seven this time of year.<p>

"We're near one of those GM parks." Six muttered. That explained why there was no fog. This one had to be situated fairly high. They looked at each other. There was only one factory in a three hour radius that fit the description. They knew where they were. Now, how to escape. Kyntak watched as truck pulled up. It was one of the huge four by elevens that carted animals across the City. He had a bad feeling about this. Three guards, including the red head that knocked him out, made them get out and kneel execution style. The rest were helping a new crew unload large orange boxes.

"I can't believe you eyes are still open." A foot hit him in the stomach. The red head smirked and hit him again with greater force. "You little _balloon_, see this?" He held up a bandaged hand. "This is your doing. If you don't fetch something nice, I'll do worse to you."

"Please, whatever you do, don't make me go near the person who did that to your face." Kyntak shivered. Six elbowed him sharply.

"Okay, then, I'll hurt your little look-alike." Red, as Kyntak dubbed him, grabbed Six by the hair and hauled him to his feet. A gasp was cut off when Six bit his tongue. Kyntak knew it hurt, and for some reason it hurt too.

"Oh, you're angry. Huh? What if I do this?" A knife glided across Six's neck and they couldn't do a thing about it. Not with guns pointed at their skulls. Six didn't whimper or make any sound. He just looked calm. Classic Six.

"You looked pissed," Red smirked. Kyntak tried to control his face. "Oh, you are pissed." The knife did a little dance on Six's cheek. Kyntak only watched as Six gritted his teeth and bore it. It was horrifying.

"You like him don't you?" The voice turned taunting.

"Two little twins are sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Red sang the annoying childhood ditty. The other guards looked bored at his antics. But they didn't stop pointing their guns at them.

"It must have been wonderful telling mummy, you little _pickle_. What did she say when she found out you were a _queso_? How about when you liked your brother? Your twin? It must have been fun telling her you like shoving your _doughnut_ up his _aeroplane_" Kyntak gritted his teeth. _Don't' let him get to you._

He wasn't paying attention to the taunts. As much as they were annoying, they were a distraction. He was focusing on Six's blinking. Every soldier learned ChaoCode, Kyntak was rusty but he deciphered the message.

_I got fone._

Close enough. Spelling didn't matter when you were about to die.

"And what about when your father found out you screwed your mother?" Kyntak asked cheekily. That earned him a smarting kick to the jaw. He was surprised it didn't take out his whole mouth. But, as long as Red was abusing him, he wasn't abusing Six. He got back up.

"You little _u__gly pudding_, I'm going to make sure you get sold. That old fart can break you in all he likes." He didn't use "fart", but used his f-word of choice. Kyntak decided it would have been better if the man had used "fart". It would show a broader vocabulary.

"At least, he has _tuna_," Kyntak retorted. He got another kick for that one. This time it got his side. But, he sat up again. Six looked a bit surprised. Kyntak smirked, hoping it would convey that it was all part of his plan.

"Well, I'm gonna _juggle_ you good. You're going to watch him _sing _your little boy toy right here." He tightened his grip on Six's head, absolutely livid. _Perfect._

"You better up the ante. Otherwise, I'll be disappointed." Kyntak faked a sigh. "You just can't perform. That's why you're in this business. To _quatro_ little boys. Not too little or it's wrong. You sicken me." Kyntak got a solid kick to the chest. Six landed on the floor beside him. Kyntak sat up.

"Better than a _potato _who bought his position." A blow hit him in the face, knocking him back. A wild look entered Six's eyes as he scrambled to get near Kyntak.

"Kyntak?" Six was cradling his head and checking for long term damage. "Your jaw is swelling. Are you feeling alright?" Kyntak nodded.

"Oh, look, your little girlfriend is worried. Don't cry or your mascara will drip." Red gave a cackling laugh. Six ignored him and winked at Kyntak. A silent assurance.

"I bet you let him _rope_ you. You're a dirtier_ bouncing eggplant _than I thought. You like it when his _essay _is up your _granolea_" He leered at Six. "If you want a real man, come lookin' for me. I'll _mega_ you good. I'll _juniper_ you real good."

Kyntak was more sitting up and his face was buried in Six's shoulder. Six stoked Kyntak's hair gently. Kyntak felt the warm touch. It was comforting and drained the pain out of his cracked ribs. Six's face turned calculating. Finally, he spoke.

"I would rather learn to play a harpsichord."

Six's retort must have hit a nerve. For a second, Red looked red, then beet, then maroon. He had no idea what a harpsichord was but he knew an insult.

"I'm going to shoot you." And the gun was pointed at Six's head. Then it moved to Kyntak's, which rested over his heart.

"Red! Stop hurting the inventory and help open these boxes." Kyntak removed his face from Six's shoulder. Red was actually that abusive monster's name. _That was a plot twist._

"Told you, I knew what I was doing." Kyntak muttered triumphantly. He made no move to extract himself from Six's hug. It was awkward because they were still tied up but they made it work.

"You never said anything of the sort." Six chuckled. Six started shifting and Kyntak finally moved. He turned to see what was behind him. There were at least twenty crates. The ones that were being opened shocked them despite knowing what was in them.

Children. For the slave trade. Kyntak felt sick to his stomach. Out there was some sicko who got off on watching little kids give him, or each other, blowjobs. It was disgusting.

"Are you seeing this?" Kyntak maneuvered until he sat beside Six and nodded. They were all still children. There were mostly girls but over forty percent of the cargo was male. The youngest one looked about five and the eldest was an early pubescent girl. There really were some sickos out there.

"The Deck still handles missing persons, right?" Kyntak inquired. Six looked startled. Kyntak sighed. He would have had to tell Six eventually.

"Yes." The voice was almost in audible. Six turned and let Kyntak dig the phone out of his pocket. The remaining guards herded them into a cage and left them there. Then they turned their backs. One walked off to unload more children the other stood guard over the most valuable pieces. A set of twins, especially good looking ones, was hard to come by. Sure the guard was not paying attention to them. Kyntak started tapping away and waited for a dial tone. Unluckily the receiving end was not text enabled. He motioned for six to start shouting abuse. It would help distract the guard. Every victim shouted it was just a matter of ignoring them, which was exactly what they wanted. A familiar voice came on the line.

"Grysat." Kyntak grinned. Six kept watch for the guards. At least he wasn't beaten up. Kyntak dropped his voice to a whisper. The hoarseness of his voice disguised it as well.

"Grysat. It is I, the Joker. I should inform you that agent Six of Hearts and company have uncovered a child slavery ring. They are located at the abandoned north warehouse by the GM Park. Trace the call for the exact address. The company has been harmed. There is no damage to Agent Six. Come quickly." There was a voice in the other end but he hung up that was plenty of time for Grysat to trace the call. Hopefully, he could get help in time. He turned to see Six stare at him accusingly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Joker?" He asked.

"You finally recognize my sense of humor. I knew you would come around." A steely silence greeted him. "You wouldn't believe me." Six sighed and conceded.

"Why aren't you surprised about Grysat?" It was Kyntak's turn to play twenty questions.

"I was informed of his status." Kyntak nodded. His jaw was starting to ache a little.

"Don't tell."Kyntak ordered in as superior voice as he could muster.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Six muttered. Kyntak put his hand son a set of bars and pulled. They widened slightly underneath his touch. Six joined him glad the metal bars surrounded all sides. They could slip out the back. After around twenty minutes of straining they made a hole large enough for one of them to slip through at a time. Six got out first and Kyntak followed. The guard hadn't turned around. They edged around one of the left over boxes.

"What's the plan?" Kyntak asked. He had no idea what to do next. He only got as far as getting out of the cage. Six was supposed to figure out the rest. _Come to think of it, where is he?_

A red sports car with dark tinted windows pulled into the warehouse. Several of the children, who weren't lucid from drugs, yelped as it almost hit them. They scrambled backwards car the car stopped with a screech. Out stepped a middle aged man. No doubt rich but he was like any man toughing on fifty. His hair was thinning and his head was bald on top. The suit was a tight around the stomach. Other than his creepy desire to see young children violated, he was seemed like a successful business man.

"Where is my precious blonde?" Kyntak shivered for real this time. This man came here for him. red ran up apparently eager to curry favor.

"I found him, sir. He was just hiding in one of the crates, sir." Kyntak thought of a few words for that obsequious toad. "He has a twin, sir. A dark haired one." The man stopped mid-step.

"Twin?" They started describing Six and going over prices. Six reappeared dressed in the armor of the guards. It was basic stuff and a mask. They were meant to disguise not protect, Kyntak noted as Six dragged a body into a crate.

"There's a headset and I'm patched through to King," Six whispered. "He's listening in. They will be here in less than ten minutes. Helicopter with the Hearts will make it fast. A truck to carry those people to the visitor's center should be here in thirty", Six explained. The sky outside was growing dark. The guard had ignored them for a half hour at least. Kyntak noticed the music player sticking out of his pocket. No wonder why he hadn't heard a thing.

"You know, I should really meet him King sounds like a great guy. If I'm going to be your long lost twin, I should meet the parents." Six rolled his eyes. And a buzz came from the headset.

"He would like to meet you too," Six relayed. The voices on the other side of the box were still talking prices. They kept at it for a bit longer.

"I would like to see my pets," the potential buyer, and certified cnidarian, wanted to check out the cage. Kyntak felt a hand on his collar and Six shoved him roughly into the open.

"I caught him. He was trying to escape again." Six held the grip of Kyntak's shirt. Kyntak was surprised to feel it didn't hurt very much. But it probably looked painful. He did his best to look tired and hurt. It wasn't hard.

"What happened?" The man was practically jumping out of his shoes. "My precious blonde is nothing like the pictures!" Kyntak lolled his head over to one side revealing his jaw. "He has been beaten! Guard, what is the meaning of this?" Six acted surprised.

"I saw the cage was empty and I heard moaning. I found him this way, sir. His previous handler must have done this." Red looked angry. But, the buyer was furious.

"Mr. Red, you claimed you would handle him. Yet, here he is already broken! What were you thinking? I wanted him in good condition not like this." He gestured angrily to an uncertain Six and a half dead Kyntak. "If this is how you treat your pets, I shall not buy from you again." _That would be wonderful._ Kyntak thought.

Six loosened his grip and tapped Kyntak's neck. One, two, three. ETA was three minutes.

"I would like to examine him, now." The man was demanding to see Kyntak strip. Red, though angry motioned for Kyntak to take his shirt off. Kyntak did to uncomplainingly. Bruises riddled his chest and stomach.

"Oh, gods." The man was shocked for a second. He looked at Six, who looked at Red, who glared at Kyntak, who was counting down the seconds to freedom. Six put a protective arm over his shoulders. One tap. One minute. "Take off your pants. I want to see the full damage." Kyntak shook his head and lifted a pants leg. His thigh and shin were covered in bruises.

"For five hundred thousand credits, I will not buy him. I refuse." Kyntak smirked at Red. Red who glowered the whole time pulled out a gun.

"You don't want him. Fine. He's better dead." The gun trained on Kyntak's bare chest. "Sayonara." Kyntak held his breath.

"Freeze!"

A dozen Falcon O185's were trained on them. Six removed his helmet to reveal a damp mop of black hair. Kyntak straightened and loosened his muscles.

Six asked, "Do you want this one?"

Kyntak grinned. "Of course." He pulled his shirt over his head.

"First of all, I am worth a lot more than 500,000 credits. Secondly, you could only wish I was for sale. Thirdly, you are all under arrest."

Red glowered from under his brows but dropped his gun. "Ha ha."

Hearts started arresting every adult in sight. A few agents started calming the children. A tall Caucasian male walked up to Six and Kyntak. He looked somewhere over forty to Kyntak.

"I am Agent King of Hearts. You must be Kyntak. Six said you were his spitting image. He wasn't joking."

"And you definitely look like you raised Six. You have the 'oh god, not another one' look on your face." Six stomped on his foot.

* * *

><p>Syntax. SixKyntak or Kyntak/Six

Wall is up.


	6. Chapter 6

They sat in King's office still bruised but none the worse for the wear. Six found it hard to believe that just yesterday he left the premises feeling empty. Now, his heart felt full to the brim. And the blonde who made it possible was sitting next to him. This was like The Princess Bride, a cheesy romance novel.

"So, have you thought about my offer? You both are amazing. Bending the iron bars of a cage is definitely a qualifier. Though, no one knows about that, but me."

Kyntak appeared to be mulling it over. He burst out laughing.

"I would be an idiot not to." King chuckled at his words.

"Where are you staying? You have the million credits and the pay from that last _unofficial_ mission. I'll bet it is nice."

"It is nice. Six lives there." King raised an eyebrow. "Six needs company."

"Okay." King looked at Six. Six merely nodded. It was saddening. He needed Kyntak. He needed a person to talk to. It was difficult to come to terms with. It all felt very surreal.

_The funny thing about people is that, you can go you whole life without them. But once you get a taste, you're addicted to them. _

He stole a glance at Kyntak.

_Not that I mind._

* * *

><p>Syntax. SixKyntak or Kyntak/Six

Wall is up.

I suppose I should mention that the identity of the stalker is never expressly mentioned. The identity can be seen by re-reading chapter one. Thank you.


End file.
